marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Scarlet Witch (Yost Universe)
| ally = | fam = (Father) (Brother) (Half-Sister) (Boyfriend) | wxm = | aemh = | voice = Kate Higgins | other = Marvel Animated Universe }} :Scarlet Witch is from the Christopher Yost Animated Universe. Wanda Maxioff, also known as Scarlet Witch, is a , daughter of the ruler of leader , and member of his . Biography She is the daughter of and the sister of and . She also has a crush on . Wanda is a member of Magneto's . She lives in the metal palace with her family, and does not appear to leave the island of . Although she is Magneto's daughter, she is an active member of the Acolytes and is powerful enough to enforce peace on Genosha. She is very proud as well as protective of Genosoha and Magneto ideals; and believes her place is faithfully at her father's side. She is also very protective of her younger sister, Lorna, and helps Magneto hide the truth of the cells from her. In this series she seems more estranged from her brother Quicksilver, due to her father's orders to keep him off Genosha. At the start of the series she strongly emphasized Magneto's ideals and followed his beliefs of "survival." Later, after almost letting drown, Wanda realizes that just because her father would do it, doesn't make it right. She still believed her rightful place was at his until he revealed his devious plan, which led to her her realization that everything she believed in and stood for was a lie. Wanda also serves as Nightcrawler's love interest. Magneto introduced the Scarlet Witch as his personal tour guide, where she took him out to see perform at a concert and lightly flirted with him before leaving. However, he has stated that she's "not the love of my life." He later reveals that her life is important to him, although she thinks just like her father. When discovered that s invaded , he kept a picture of Wanda along with others that he suspected was a Skrull. Powers and Abilities Wanda can project very powerful blasts, orbs, waves and beams of hex energy. This can destroy or hit objects or people with a great force. Personality Wanda is shown to be a very caring person who cares for her both of siblings and father. She would like to protect Genosha. She is also shown to be very in love with Nightcrawler and was saddened when he said that she was not the love of his life. Alternate Version In a twenty years later, she is presumed to have perished along with the rest of . Background Scarlet Witch was voiced by Kate Higgins. In the Comics Scarlet Witch has been a member of the Brotherhood of Mutants, X-Men, and . External Links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Wanda Maximoff (Earth-8096) at Marvel Database *Wanda Maximoff (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Wolverine and the X-Men Category:Mutants (Wolverine and the X-Men) Category:Acolytes (Wolverine and the X-Men) Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Category:Heroes (Wolverine and the X-Men) Category:Heroes (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) Category:Mutants (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes)